What are we?
by fluffystwin
Summary: Naruto wants more in life and a certain brunette wishes to be more to him than just a friend. At the same time, Sai is trying to learn more about relationships and Sakura gets caught up in the lessons. ShikaNaru and SaiSaku


Fluffystwin: So here is a NaruShika and SaiSaku fanfic for all of you lovely readers. Now if there's another chapter after this depends on reviewers comments. If people want more I'll write more but if not then I'm not going to. I hope you all enjoy it.

00000000000000000000000000000

Naruto sighed heavily as he stirred the coffee stirrer around and around in his coffee. Sakura looked at him questionably, her blonde friend had been staring off in to space for the last five minutes. His cerulean eyes were cloudy and his gaze unfocused. His chin rested in his unoccupied hand that she had just healed earlier. His calloused fingers drummed against his whisker marks. Sai sat down next to Sakura and raised an eyebrow at her. She shrugged and slid his leftover fries toward her. Sai simply leveled a stare at her but she smiled sweetly at him. He playfully smacked her hand away, in a small display of emotion. Sakura laughed and sat back in her seat. She looked up in to the passing lunch crowd. The villagers were taking it easy on this rare cool day during the summer. Almost everyone was out mingling with one another, they had already seen a bunch of their friends as they had made their way to Sakura's pick for lunch. It had taken all of Sakura's coercing powers to get Naruto out from behind his large pile of paperwork to come have lunch with her and Sai. They had resigned to helping him with his paperwork so he finally agreed to come.

Sakura perked up as she saw a familiar smoking brunette, "Shikamaru!"

Naruto's chin slipped off his hand at her yell. He sat up straighter and quickly blew a few locks of stray blonde hair out of his face. Sakura's jaw dropped, the only reason why Naruto would react like that would be because he…Sakura couldn't help but start giggling at the thought. Sai gave her a confused look but she shook her head, she didn't need to explain now.

"Hey guys," Shikamaru muttered as he put his cigarette out on the ground. He sat down in the empty seat next to Naruto, "What are you guys doing here?"

"It was Sakura's turn to decide where we ate today," Sai politely said.

Sakura smirked, "We almost couldn't get Naruto out of the office to join us today. Hokage-sama had too much paperwork," she teased.

Shikamaru nodded in understanding, "I can see why since the chuunin exams are coming up. I'm swamped with paperwork as well, my father keeps ditching me with all of it. It's such a drag," Shikamaru groaned.

Naruto laughed and gave an uncharacteristic shy smile, "Neji said the same thing earlier about Lee running off with Tenten."

"Is Neji having issues?" Shikamaru asked as he flagged a waitress down.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Iwa is wanting more ANBU protection during the exam. Apparently Oonoki's successor is a spaz, plus there are some worried parents, which I don't get, but tension is high since this is the first exam since the war."

Shikamaru nodded, "I've had every Kage, except Gaara, question me about the strategic planning and security plans I have in case things go wrong."

Naruto took a swig of his coffee and made a disgusted face as he set the cup back down. The coffee had gone cold.

Sakura giggled as she watched Naruto, "They've been bugging me as well. Everyone is beginning to panic slightly and it's causing undue stress."

Shikamaru politely asked for a glass of water from the waitress as he turned back to the group, "I think it'll blow over once the exams start."

Sai smiled slightly, "Maybe then we won't have to do Naruto's work for him. I think we should share the title of Hokage since we do a good chunk of his work."

Silence fell at the table as they stared at Sai in shock. They didn't even notice the waitress bring Shikamaru's drink. Sakura reached out and touched Sai's forehead, he didn't have a fever. Sakura squealed in joy and threw her arms around Sai in a hug. Sai lightly reciprocated the hug and Sakura let go of him.

"Dude, I can't believe you just made a joke," Naruto said in shock.

Sai gave a slight smile, "I have been reading a few interesting books and Sakura has been helping me with talking to people."

Shikamaru smirked, "Got tired of him calling you 'ugly'?" he teased.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "I was tired of healing him after he pissed someone off."

Naruto laughed, "At least he'll be presentable when the other Kages show up. Oh, by the way Shikamaru, we got a scroll from Temari for you."

Shikamaru groaned, "I don't know how many times I have to tell that woman that I'm gay and don't want her."

Sai cocked his head in confusion, "Gay? Isn't that having a relationship with a man? I think the term is homosexuality?"

Sakura giggled and caught Naruto glancing at Shikamaru more intently, "Yes, Sai."

Sai thought for a moment, "SO Shikamaru could date Naruto and no one would think anything of it?"

Naruto blushed slightly and tilted his head forward so his bands would cover his cheeks. Shikamaru gave a devious smirk, he had seen Naruto's cheeks flush. His thoughts were going off in a 100 different directions as he tried to calculate his next move. He needed to tread carefully or the opportunity to have the smiling blonde in his arms would vanish. He had wanted the blonde since the end of the war so he was not going to screw up any chance he had.

"He could date Naruto Sai but some people might have a problem with it because they want Naruto to have a child," Sakura answered.

"Wait 'could'? What makes you think I'm gay?" Naruto asked in a hushed tone so no one around them could hear.

Sakura gave him 'the look' and he looked away from her, "I have known you since we were little. If I did not know your sexual orientation by now I would be a horrible friend."

Naruto grinned, showing off his pearly white teeth, "It's one of the reasons why I love you Sakura."

Sai was very confused. Yes, he was learning about emotions and relationships but he still had a lot to learn. "If you love Sakura then why are you not with her?"

Sakura, Shikamaru, and Naruto sniggered at Sai's innocent question. Sakura brushed a pink lock of hair out of her eyes as she turned to face Sai. "Naruto and my relationship is different as we love each other like a brother and sister do. Say if Naruto were to date Shikamaru, he would love him differently than he loves me."

"How do you tell the difference between the two types of love?"

Sakura bit her bottom lip as she thought about what to say, "If it's familial love it's when you always defend, care and trust a person close to you. Love love is easy to tell when you get that fluttery feeling in your stomach whenever you think or look at them, when you wish to spend your time with them, or when you just want to keep them smiling…it's a bit difficult to explain Sai."

Sai nodded in understanding, "The books I read have issues explaining it as well."

Naruto laughed, "When you're in love you'll know it."

000000000000000000

Naruto groaned and dropped his head on his desk where it landed on a stack of paperwork. Sakura and Sai were supposed to help him with all of it tonight. Sai had shown up on time but Sakura hadn't, so he sent Sai to make sure she was okay. He was regretting that idea when he heard the door open and Shikamaru walk in.

000000000000000000

Sai walked down the hallway to Sakura's office at a steady pace. He had been thinking about what Sakura had said at lunch. He wanted to know the differences between the two types of love. He had seen the friends he had acquired over the years slowly pair off. He wanted to know what they felt. He was snapped out of his thoughts when a strong arm pulled him in to a cramped broom closet. He recognized the chakra as the door swiftly closed behind him.

"Sakura? What are you doing?"

"I'm hiding from Kiba. He's being a pest and keeps asking me out."

"Why don't you?" Sai innocently asked.

Sakura gulped when she realized how little space there was between her and his pale body. The broom closet was cramped as it was but with Sai in there he was pressed almost completely against her. His thigh pressed between her legs and her breath hitched. It was a really bad idea to pull him in to the closet now. Sakura placed her hands on his chest to try and create some more space between them. Sai moved slightly to get the bucket to stop digging in to his leg. Sakura took a deep breath to get her body back under her control.

"I don't like him that way."

"But I overheard Ino telling you that you need to find a man and I think her words were 'get laid'."

Sakura looked up to where she could tell Sai was leaning over her. She could barely see the outline of him but could tell in his voice that it was an innocent statement. She sighed, she would not be getting out of this till Kiba left her department, which he was apparently still down by her office if his chakra signature was any indication.

"Okay, Ino is trying to find me a guy because she says I have issues with relationships. The get laid part was because she says I've gone too long without sex," Sakura was so thankful the darkness concealed her growing blush.

Sai readjusted himself and placed his forearm against the wall above her head. He leaned his forehead against his arm and braced his other hand at the side of Sakura. "I do have to agree with Ino that you seem to have troubles with men, but having sex doesn't mean you have to have a relationship with the person. Correct?"

Sakura sighed, how the hell did she get herself in to a situation like this again? Oh yea, she was hiding from dog-breath. "Correct Sai, those are typically called flings, one night stands, or friends with benefits."

"Friends with benefits?"

"Yes, it's where you and someone you know engage in sexual acts with no relationship strings attached." Sakura bit her lip, being this close to the pale artist was affecting her in ways she didn't think possible. She admitted a while ago that he was handsome but had not thought about it since. Now with him pressed so close to her, being able to feel the warmth from his body, and smell his intoxicating scent was driving her wild.

"Is that normal for people to have those kinds of relationships?"

"Sometimes people do it just because they wish to have sex. Most of the time it doesn't last long as the people will move on to stable relationships."

"What do you want Sakura-san?" Sai whispered softly next to her ear.

Sakura held back a whimper as she felt Sai's hand fall and come to rest on her hip. She could feel his breath across the sensitive skin of her ear and neck. She tried to steady her pulse but it wasn't working. She felt her body heating up with the implications of his words. She knew he didn't mean it that way, well she didn't think he did. She couldn't tell with him as she couldn't see his eyes. Sakura's fingers splayed out across his chest, feeling the muscles twitch under her fingertips.

"What do you want Sakura?"

Sakura moved her hands up around Sai's neck and pulled him down to meet her lips. Sai immediately moved to stand between Sakura's legs and lifted her with ease. She wrapped her legs around his waist automatically to hold herself up. Sai pressed her against the wall as he ravaged her mouth. Sakura's fingers twined themselves in his short hair, she did not want to pull away from his lips. He was a god at kissing. It made her question just how experienced he was. He pulled away from her lush lips and she audibly whimpered from the loss of contact. Sai gave a devilish smirk and nipped at the bottom of her jaw. She tilted her head to the side to give him better access as he placed hot kisses and little nips along her jaw and down to her soft neck. One hand slipped to the front of her shirt and grasped the zipper. Sakura barely heard the teeth coming apart as Sai pulled the zipper down. Her brain was effectively turned to mush as Sai continued his ministrations on her neck. She gasped as she felt a hand gently squeeze her breast. She hadn't realized he had unzipped her top. She mewled in pleasure as Sai nipped her collar bone as he made a path down her chest. He stopped in his path when he felt a presence outside the door right before it opened. Sakura blinked in shock, she had forgotten that her original purpose for hiding was because Kiba was looking for her.

Now a shocked and embarrassed Kiba was standing in front of the broom closet. Sai tugged the front of Sakura's shirt closed but did not release his grip from her ass.

"Do you mind?" Sai calmly asked, inside he was seething but didn't know exactly why.

000000000000000000

Shikamaru sat down across the large mahogany desk from Naruto, "Hey, I thought I'd come help you guys with the paperwork. I ditched my dad with the paperwork this time," he said with a slight smirk.

Naruto chuckled, "Sai and Sakura were supposed to help me but I sent Sai to find Sakura when she didn't show up. I figure Shizune or Tsunade stopped her to help with something."

Shikamaru was carefully looking over their new Hokage, he looked exhausted. There were dark circles under his eyes, making Shikamaru wonder when his Hokage had last slept. Naruto's chin was leaning on his hand that rested on the edge of his desk. His blonde hair framed his face perfectly, giving him a bedraggled look that only seemed to make him sexier in Shikamaru's eyes. He stood back up and walked around the desk. He leaned against the sturdy mahogany and stared down at his Hokage. Naruto put his pen down and turned in his swivel chair to stair up at his friend.

"Yes?"

"You need to rest Naruto," Shikamaru stacked the papers together and push them to the side.

"Shikamaru, I can't. I need to get this paperwork done," Naruto reached for the stack of papers behind Shikamaru but his hand was swatted away. "Shika…"

"Don't 'Shika' me Naruto. You're exhausted and you need rest, or I will force you to go home."

Naruto looked at Shikamaru in shock, "You can't be serious." He rolled his eyes and once again tried reaching for the stack of papers. Once again his hand was swatted away. Shikamaru eyed him waiting for the blonde's next move. Naruto growled and lunged for the papers. Shikamaru caught the blonde and struggled with him on the desk. He knew he was no match for Naruto but he was going to make sure that Naruto did not touch another piece of paperwork. Naruto and Shikamaru struggled on top of the desk as they rolled around fighting. Shikamaru rolled them over and straddled Naruto to put all of his weight on the blonde.

"God dammit Naruto!" Shikamaru grabbed the blonde's wrists and pinned them down. "Why are you working yourself this damn hard?"

"Because I have nothing left to live for!" Naruto slammed the back of his head on the desk and tightly shut his eyes.

Shikamaru's eyes widened and he snapped his hands off the blonde's wrists, "What are we then? Does Sakura or Kakashi or Sai or even me mean anything to you anymore? Or have you become too good for us?"

Naruto's eyes shot open and he pushed himself up. Shikamaru grabbed Naruto's arms so he wouldn't fall backwards as the blonde forced himself up. The brunette's eyes widened when he felt the warm arms wrap around his waist. Brown eyes looked on in worry as his Hokage held on to him tightly as he rested his forehead on Shikamaru's flak jacket. Shikamaru didn't know what to do, he didn't want to cross a line with Naruto and then have his own heart broken. He shook his head and wrapped his arms around the blonde.

Naruto held Shikamaru tightly, "I have no one for myself Shikamaru. Everyone has moved on but I haven't."

Shikamaru grabbed a lock of blonde and yanked the idiot's head back. He could see the barely restrained tears as Naruto's gorgeous blue eyes stared back up at him. He took a deep steadying breath before he leaned down and gently pressed a kiss on Naruto's lips. Naruto's fingers grasped the back of the flak jacket tightly as he pressed into the body hovering over him. Shikamaru's tongue dragged across the blonde's lower lip, trying to entice him in to opening. Naruto moaned at the feeling and allowed Shikamaru entrance. Shikamaru's hands weaved themselves in to Naruto's blonde hair as he titled it back to expose the blonde's throat. He had to chuckle as he pulled away from the mouth that surprisingly did not taste like ramen. It was sweeter, something Shikamaru was determined to identify. He laid his forehead across the cool metal of Naruto's headband.

"Naruto, please don't ever think that. I care for you more than I am willing to admit right now. Stay with me tonight and I'll show you."

Naruto stared up at the brown eyes that were showing everything he had desired lately. He gave an uncertain nod and felt the desk vanish beneath him. He gasped and held tightly on to Shikamaru so he could get his bearings. He looked around, he didn't know where he was. He shivered when he felt warm breath ghost across his neck as slender fingers slipped beneath his waistband.

"You can relax Naruto, you're only in my place. Do you want something?" Shikamaru casually asked as he kicked his ninja sandals off. Naruto spun around to look at him when he heard the teeth of the flak jacket unzipping. The blue eyes widened as Shikamaru pulled off his black long sleeve shirt leaving him in only his mesh shirt. Shikamaru looked over his shoulder, "So are you just going to stand there and stare or do I need to go take care of myself?" Naruto easily slipped off his white cloak and kicked his sandals off. Shikamaru smirked and headed down the hall to his room. Naruto easily followed after the brunette. He looked around the bedroom but didn't see him. He jumped when the door closed and Shikamaru gave him a strange look that made Naruto shiver. Shikamaru stepped up against Naruto and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist, leaning in close. Waiting. He didn't want to scare off the one person he wanted more than anything. Naruto took a deep steadying breath before leaning in and wrapping his arms tightly around the smaller man. Shikamaru groaned at the feeling of having the strong arms tightly wrapped around him. He felt his hair come tumbling down and brush against the back of his neck. Rough fingers trailed across the sensitive skin before they twined themselves in his hair. Shikamaru had to chuckle as Naruto used his power to take control. His fingers slipped under Naruto's black shirt and ran across the toned abs. He had to refrain from moaning at just the feel of the tanned skin. He pulled away from the sweet lips and nipped Naruto's bottom lip.

"Naruto, slow down. I want to show you how much I care, I don't want a quick fuck."

Naruto placed a hand on Shikamaru's cheek, "I-I…."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and mumbled troublesome but pulled Naruto's shirt over his head. Naruto greedily pulled Shikamaru's mesh shirt off and tossed it over with his shirt. He twitched when he felt Shikamaru's cool skin press against him and pull him towards the bed. The brunette climbed on to his bed and pulled the blonde down next to him. Naruto couldn't help it, he wrapped his arm around Shikamaru's waist and nuzzled the man's next.

"Shika…I don't know…" Shikamaru gave Naruto a quick kiss on his luscious lips to silence the boy's rambling.

"I've waited long enough for you, what's just a little bit longer?"

Naruto smiled and clutched Shikamaru tightly. He did want to let the shadow nin out of his tight grip. He knew that the man would be there in the morning, but for once he finally had someone who loved him laying next to him. He had been wanting this for so long that he was afraid it would vanish…like Sasuke did. Naruto nuzzled Shikamaru's neck once again and inhaled the man's scent. He smelled woodsy and had a hint of cigarette smoke lingering on him. Surprisingly he didn't taste like an ash tray which made Naruto smile. Maybe he could finally get this love thing right.

000000000000000000000000

Sakura groaned as she rolled over to try and hide from the light streaming in her window. She had a massive hangover. All she remembered was escaping Sai after their little closet incident and heading to the closet bar to drown out the thoughts telling her to jump his pale ass. She struggled to reach the curtain beside her bed to try and force it closed so there wouldn't be any sunlight filtering in to the room. She groaned and let her arm flop on the bed when she realized she wasn't going to reach it. Her arm twitched when it didn't hit a plush pillow top but warm skin. Her fingers splayed out and she felt pectoral muscles twitch under her touch. She pushed herself up and looked next to her. Her jaw dropped as she stared at a very pale and very naked Sai asleep next to her. She looked down and quickly pulled the sheet up to cover her front. Her movement made Sai grumble and reach for her. He pulled the petite woman against him and mumbled something in to her hair. She pushed against Sai's chest and scrambled away from him. She gave an undignified eep as she fell right off the bed. Sai groggily bolted upright with a kunai in his hands. His half lidded eyes gazed around the room unfocused for a bit before he leaned over the edge of the bed to look down at Sakura. One long leg was still hanging on to the bed as it was trapped in the sheet and he had to chuckle. Sakura groaned and banged her head on the floor.

"Sai, why the hell are you in my bed?"

"If I'm correct we had sex," he bluntly said.

Sakura slapped her hand against her face as she tried not to look at the pale skin hovering above her. "Are you positive about that Sai?"

"Yes, though my memory is a bit foggy as well as you insisted that I drink with you for a bit…Care to have a repeat?"

"What!" Sakura screeched.

Sai shrugged, "Isn't it natural for someone who likes another person to have sex with that person?"

Sakura groaned and sat up, being careful to cover her body from his view, "Sai that only works if that person likes you back and then the two want to start a relationship."

Sai placed a gentle hand on Sakura's cheek, "Then tell me you don't like me and I'll get dressed."

Sakura had to wonder where his sudden forwardness came from but decided not to worry about it. She leaned in to the gentle touch and sighed, she couldn't deny that she actually liked the pale artist. "Sai…it's not that I don't like you…" her thoughts were cut short as Sai leaned in and kissed her.

"Stop thinking."

"So I wonder if Sai made a move on Sakura yet or not," Naruto muttered as Shikamaru lay on his chest. He shivered as he felt Shikamaru's fingers trail up his abs and chest. He watched the brunette push himself up on to his elbows so he could look down at the love of his life.

"Maybe but you're more important right now. So Hokage-sama, what exactly are we now?"

Naruto pulled Shikamaru down in to a gentle kiss. He pulled back just enough to look up at him, "You are the love of my life who I intend to keep by my side."

Fluffystwin: So this is a lovely little ditty for everyone. I hope you like it. If I get enough responses then I'll write a chapter two and maybe include a lemon for any ShikaNaru fans. Please review, I love hearing what people think and after this I'll be writing a KakaSaku for Danax as she asked for one but I can write a chapter two for this if so desired. Let me know guys!


End file.
